


Forever Mine

by lewdybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Bruises, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Manipulation, Marking, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Yandere, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdybug/pseuds/lewdybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette catches Chloe getting too close to Adrien, Marinette decides to make Adrien her own, as Ladybug- even if she has to by force.</p><p>Yandere!Marinette/Lovesick Adrien AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Stole My Future When She Took You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this new fic I'm starting! I love how strangely obsessive and creepy Marinette is in canon and I really want to play on that. I'll try to update it regularly, but until I'm done my other fic it won't be too often.
> 
> This fic is going to be fairly violent and abusive, but if you would rather and more consensual, dom!Marinette & sub Chat fic, please take a look at my other fic, Cat Food. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5777008/chapters/13313776
> 
> I'm also very open to suggestions! If you have anything you would want to see in this or would want me to write in the future let me know. : )

_"Adrihoney!"_

Her words stung in Marinette's ears like a stick pin, making her cringe with a wince as Chloe's sharp, whiny voice echoed in the air. Chloe's words left a sour taste in Marinette's mouth, the tips of her nails pressing into her soft palm. Marinette pulled at the strap of her book bag, adjusting it back onto her shoulder as she hassled forward, feet shuffling faster across the empty, dead hallways of her high school. 

_"You've looked so down lately, sweetie!"_

Her ears rang and she could feel her jaw tightening and her teeth begin to grind. Marinette couldn't fathom why Adrien still spent time around Chloe, not when he had _good_ friends like her, Alya, or Nino to spend time with. Chloe was the same old rude _bitch_ she'd always been, and thirsty as ever. Marinette was glad to be separated from Chloe for most of her classes, but everyday she had to see her rubbing up against Adrien, talking sweet to Adrien, throwing herself at Adrien... it made her stomach churn. _She_ could be so much better for him if he'd just give her a chance, she was sure of it. She was good friends with him, great friends in fact, but she wanted more. _She_ wanted to be the one holding his arm and calling him "sweetie", not Chloe. 

"Chloe-"

Marinette rushed past the open gym door as she wanted so badly to just get away from it, get away from Chloe's voice, get away from reality. As she passed, her eyes moved on their own, glancing inside of the empty gymnasium, catching a glimpse of the two. She let out a small gasp as she jumped backwards, tucking herself away hidden behind the wall as she leaned forward, peering inside as best as she could. Marinette's heart sank in her chest as her eyes revealed what her mind hoped was only a visionary trick.

Chloe's lips- covered in whatever new expensive product she'd painted them with, pressed against Adrien's as she pushed herself up on her toes to reach him. Her chest brushed against his own, her hand gripping at his shoulder. Her other hand grasped lightly between Adrien's legs, gliding her palm across his crotch as she forced herself onto him. Adrien's palms rested upon her shoulders, but Marinette could hardly bare to look at him. She felt her jaw tense up and tears begin to flood her eyes as she threw herself away from behind the wall, pushing herself across the hallway to sprint out the door. Her feet carried her like she was gliding on clouds. She couldn't run fast, or far enough.

Marinette felt her throat choke up and her lips begin to quiver as she pushed herself outside. Her cheeks soaked in tears as she threw open the door to her parent's bakery, nearly fumbling up her steps as she threw herself into her bedroom, falling down in defeat as her back hit the soft cushion of her lounge. She yanked her purse off of her shoulder in frustration, hurling it across her room, hitting the wall with a hard thud as she pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her head into her pants as tears soaked into the fabric.

"O-Ow! Marinette!" Tikki complained from across the room, opening up the clasp of the bag with a pop. Marinette took in a harsh sniffle, furrowing her eyebrows as she ran a hand across her nose and then glided her fingers through her bangs.

"Sorry Tikki," she cried out in a broken whisper, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with the thumb of her palm. She couldn't believe what she'd seen- the _nerve_ of Chloe. How could Chloe just touch Adrien like that in public? Like she owned him? Adrien was supposed to be _her's_ , not Chloe's. And Adrien... why had he let Chloe kiss him? Grope him? Marinette's head spun in confusion and anger and jealousy, letting a frustrated sigh escape her lips as she tried to catch her breath from running so hard. Were they dating? Was that why he'd let her do that? The idea made Marinette feel sick. _She_ was the only one for Adrien.

Marinette knew deep inside that there was no way she was going to let Chloe steal Adrien from her. But Marinette was just that- Marinette. Clumsy, boring Marinette. Adrien had known her for years and had never ever made a move on her, and she knew she would get no where. He was so kind to her, and so handsome... but dumb. He would have to be dumb to not see someone so good for him standing in front of him all these years, she assured herself. But Marinette knew she could hardly ask him out, let alone take him from Chloe.

"Marinette couldn't..." she mumbled to herself as she stood up, eyes tracing over the pictures of Adrien that hung on her wall. He'd been doing so much more work lately for his father- better, too. He'd improved so much, and she admired and hung every new photo that was released onto her wall with care. It was almost a memoir of his work throughout the years, really. She sighed, looking down to the framed photograph of Adrien that sat on her desk, picking it up into her hands as her eyes met his own, and suddenly she felt at home. "But maybe Ladybug could."

Ladybug had only met Adrien a few times- but Marinette had a good hunch. She knew Adrien was a fan of Ladybug first and foremost, as she'd heard him gushing about her before in class. The way he acted around Ladybug wasn't the same as that of Marinette, she knew that. Adrien was more shy, more like a boy who was going on his first date with his crush, especially by the way he looked right through her every so often. She caught the longing glances from the concern of her eyes, the look that said "I love that girl". She wasn't positive, but it was worth a shot, and if it came down to it, Marinette knew she could live with the shame of Adrien thinking poorly of Ladybug, but not her. Marinette could do anything she wanted as Ladybug without the blame being placed onto her. He wouldn't know the better.

"Tikki, I need Ladybug," Marinette spoke as she turned to view the small, floating red fairy. Tikki flashed Marinette a puzzled look, tilting her head as she viewed the girl.

"What for? There's no akumas, Marinette." Tikki spoke with hesitation. "Oh Marinette... you're not going to chase after him, right?"

Marinette let out a frustrated groan, feeling her fists tighten as she grew impatient.

"Transform me, Tikki. Now!" She demanded from clenched teeth, and Tikki complied. Marinette felt the tight suit of Ladybug form around her, the weight of her yoyo resting upon her waist, and the stiffness of the mask pressing against her cheekbones. She turned to her mirror, looking at herself as she took deep sigh before pushing herself through the rooftop entrance to her balcony. She lingered over Paris for a moment, taking in it's beauty in the mid-day sunlight. It chattered with the sounds of cars racing down the streets as kids headed home from school and the banter of couples, friends, and children filling the pathways. All people who respected Ladybug so dearly... she hoped Adrien would, too. She tossed her yoyo into the beautiful city of Paris- the stunning buildings, the dazzling tourist spots, throwing herself towards the direction of the Agreste home. She knew his schedule, and he would be home soon after all. Or maybe she'd have time, she thought, since he was so busy with _Chloe_.

She felt the pads of her feet hit the hot rooftop of the Agreste mansion, and without hesitation pushed herself through an open window to welcome herself inside. She crept quickly and quietly, careful to open and close the door to Adrien's room without being noticed by any of the family bodyguards. She sighed as it latched shut and she pulled herself together for a moment before she turned around, taking in the room of the boy she cared for so badly. She assured herself she would just snoop a bit- see if he was doing anything with Chloe, maybe send her some rude messages, and then leave. She knew she was lying to herself.

First she did a quick double take of his room, but saw nothing suspicious. His room was extremely clean and tidy, his bed made like she'd only seen in hotels. Her album she designed for Jagged Stone- and signed for him, hung on his wall. A controller to a video game sat on his table, and his fencing gear laid in a bag by his door. Nothing unusual.

She crept towards his computer, which sat turned on, but alone. The desktop was fairly empty outside of the normal apps and folders, a messenger app was open but not logged in. She tried her luck guessing his password- entering his birthday, his dad's birthday, but neither worked. She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to guess the password, leaning against his desk with a firm hand as she glared at the screen in frustration. She moved the mouse to click onto his picture folder. Maybe there'd be pictures of Chloe in there, she figured.

"Chloe's such a whore, she's probably sent him all tons of stuff," she mumbled quietly to herself as she double clicked onto the folder. She waited as it loaded quickly, eyes darting quickly over the contents.

Boring.

Boring.

Boring.

Wait.

" _Lady..._ " Her lips parted slightly as a whisper escaped from her as she read out loud. She looked at it puzzled for a moment before she clicked onto it, watching as the folder opened in front of her. Her eyes glazed over photographs of her- some taken from the Ladyblog, and others she'd never seen before. Some looked like frames from news castings, but others looked like photos he, or someone else had taken themselves. She was sure she'd never seen Adrien there, but-

"Ladybug?" 

His voice startled her as she quickly closed the folder and jumped, turning onto the balls of her feet to meet the eyes of what looked like a very confused, concerned, and fairly disgruntled Adrien. He dropped his bag lightly on the floor, cautiously moving around her as he entered his room. He looked out of breath and his clothes were a mess, as if they'd been put on in a rush, or pulled at. _Chloe._

"What are you doing here? Was there an akuma attack, am I in danger? Oh god, Chloe-" he gasped as he spoke in quick sputters, eyes dropping to look down at his floor as he pressed a hand to his forehead. Marinette felt her body tense up as she heard _her_ name, reminding her why she was there in the first place. Here Ladybug was in his room and he was still concerned about Chloe. Regardless, she didn't really have any good reason to be snooping around Adrien's room, but his folder of pictures of her confirmed her suspicions- Adrien liked Ladybug.

"Everything's fine," she assured him, smiling at him as she spoke in a calming voice, reaching a hand out to him. Her demeanor changed as she shifted the weight onto her other hip, supporting herself up by the back of his chair. "Actually, I came to see you."

Adrien perked up and let out a light, awkward laugh as he ran a hand through his hair, glancing up to Ladybug as his cheeks tickled a shade of pink. He placed his hand onto his neck, his lips curving into a smile as he spoke.

"Me? What ever could Ladybug need me for?" he questioned, humoring her, but his darted to the floor in doubt for just a moment. Ladybug traced her finger over the back of his chair as she looked down at it, trying to come up with an excuse in her head as to why she'd broken into his home. It was times like this that she wished her lucky charm was useful outside of battles, too.

"I heard a rumor floating around," she mumbled, glancing up at the model as she felt a new form of confidence building up in her knowing he _liked_ Ladybug. His eyes widened as she spoke, teeth nibbling on the inside of his lip. He looked slightly panicked as she let her hand fall off of the chair, stepping closer towards him. She leaned into him, tilting her head as the boy looked as though he was about to crack under pressure, like a child who'd just been caught stealing. "That you, Adrien Agreste, are a big fan of Ladybug. Some might say you have a crush on me even! Is that true?"

Adrien sighed a breath of relief, relaxing his posture, though his eyes were fixated on Ladybug as she stood in front of him. He lifted his hands up between him in defense.

"Well, everyone likes you. You're Ladybug!" he laughed with a shrug. Ladybug sighed in frustration as she shook her head, a frown tugging at her lips as he spoke. He was dodging her and she knew that, but why? She supposed she would have to force it out of him. She smirked at him, slipping her hand around the front of his shirt, tracing her hand over one of the buttons. 

"But do _you_ like me?" she whispered in a teasing voice, leaning so closely into him that their noses almost touched. Adrien hesitated, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Of course," he sputtered, "You're amazing and-"

Adrien's words were cut short as Ladybug pulled him towards her by his shirt, forcing his lips to press against hers. She felt his hands push against her chest with a shove, but kept herself sturdy, holding her grip hard onto his shirt. He protested, trying to push himself away one more time before his hands rested on her chest limply and his lips began to comply with her own. 

_So this is what kissing Adrien feels like_ , she thought to herself as she could feel herself melting into him, her hands grazing against his chest as they traveled down to his waist, pulling him closer into herself. She felt his arms as they wrapped around her shoulders and she _knew_ in that moment that she had him. She almost forgot she was Ladybug in that moment, so focused on the fact she was _finally_ kissing Adrien, something she'd dreamed about so often. She pulled away from him, his breathing heavy as she pressed her forehead against his own and felt herself beginning to smile. She wondered how she compared to Chloe's kiss, and if he would pick her, or Chloe to kiss again.

"Ladybug...?" Adrien whispered, his hands slipping from around her neck. She didn't have time to respond to him as a metallic ringing began to fill the silence from outside, the sound of the gates to the Agreste mansion being banged on.

"Adrihoney! Let me in!" Chloe screeched from the street, surely using her entire body weight to shake the gate. "I'm sorry! Let me talk to you!"

Ladybug felt her chest tighten as she felt Adrien let go of her, slipping away from her grasp. He was picking _Chloe_ over her again.

"Chloe-" groaned as he looked up at Ladybug with concern, a tinge of shock in his voice. 

"Ignore her," Ladybug snapped, grabbing onto his arm. He pulled away from her and began to run towards his door. Marinette grasped onto her yoyo without thinking and tossed it towards Adrien, watching as it wrapped around him, binding his limbs together and forcing him to fall face first onto his floor with a thud. Ladybug felt a tinge of guilt shoot through her he gasped, struggling to pull himself out of her binds, yet at the same time, something about seeing Adrien so helpless against her excited her.

"What are you-" he began to yell at her as she picked him up, carrying his weight against her chest as he squirmed in her grip, placing him down on his chair. He looked at her with fury and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, pressing the palm of her hand against his cheek. He flinched as she touched him, eyes darting towards her hand and then to her. "I'll handle _her_. Please, Adrien. Stay quiet for me?"

He looked up at her, furrowing his brows in protest. His lips parted and she pressed a finger against them, giving him a look of desperation. His eyes pierced into her for a moment before he sighed, heavy eyes looking away from her in defeat. 

"Okay," he muttered, and she sighed in relief. She brushed a hand through his hair as Chloe began to scream again from outside and flashed him a look of pity as she ran out the door. She felt bad for him, and she felt bad for tying him up like that but... she was only helping him, right? She knew he'd be better off without Chloe. Adrien needed someone who really loved him and cared about him...

_Like her._


	4. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update on the life of this fic

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I keep getting email notifications of comments of you guys asking me when this will be updated. I haven't felt very inspired dominatively lately, so it's difficult to try and write this type of story. I'm hoping that a new relationship will help me stay inspired for writing these types of Miraculous Ladybug fics. I try to always write out of experience so I'm hoping that I may be able to re-write this fic better with new insight, and better writing. I wasn't sure where I was going with this when I wrote it, I just knew I wanted to write a yandere ladybug fic. Hopefully within the next month or so I'll be able to re-start this fic up properly. When I do I'll be sure to update with a link here to the new, re-written fic.

**Author's Note:**

> So of course you were supposed to call me tonight  
> You were supposed to call me tonight  
> We would have gone to the cinema  
> And after that to the restaurant  
> The one you like in your street
> 
> We would have slept together  
>  Have a nice breakfast together  
>  And then a walk in the park together  
>  How beautiful is that?
> 
> You would have said I love you  
>  In the cutest place on earth  
>  where some butterflies are dancing with the fairies
> 
> I would have waited like a week or two  
>  But you never tried to reach me  
>  No, you never called me back
> 
> You were dating the bleach blond girl  
>  If I find her I swear, I swear
> 
> _I'll kill her._


End file.
